Mage Odin
allies' skills / 30% chance |skill lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 40% chance |procs = 4 |skill 2 = Nir Swarm |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 100% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance |procs 2 = 5 |skill g = ☆Nir Swarm |skill g lv1 = Unleash all allies' skills / 35% chance |skill g lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 45% chance |procs g = 4 |skill g2 = ☆Nir Swarm |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 100% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 50% chance |procs g2 = 5 |skill x = ★Nir Swarm |skill x lv1 = Unleash all allies' skills / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 50% chance |procs x = 5 |skill x2 = ★Nir Swarm |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 100% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 75% chance |procs x2 = 5 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Odin took some magic items out of the closet of the gods and finally found a familiar. |friendship = Nir is a child but has strong magic! A perfect match for me! |meet = I finally got a familiar. I'm an honest-to-god goddess now! |battle start = Nir and I are mad now! |battle end = Guess I'm not big enough. |friendship max = I can't let Nir beat me! I'm gonna grow up fast too! |friendship event = I just learned an inconvenient truth. Nir's growing up fast! He's getting really big too! How can he do that to his master?! |rebirth = I found some ancient magic items in my closet. One amplifies magic power, but I wanted something else. I really want to find a magic potion that will make me taller! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin